Journal for the Gemini
by HyperHellFire
Summary: This time its more than just fun and games, the twins are caught up in something Kazaa wants to know about inside out, but is it really worth it? A surprise hero saves the boys but who will it be? .:sequil to Miracles:. .:New:Chaps8&9:.
1. Jyn 1

Chapter 1:

Jyn

**_ Kazaa and I just finished the book. I hope we can find our Father. Mother wishes it. It…. Was her last … Request. Kazaa and I cried so hard when….. When He took Mother from us. Damn him. Fucking asshole. He's gonna die. We're gonna kill him. We're gonna rip his head off and feed his random body parts to the fucking piranhas. The stupid old man. Grrrr…. But what really boggles me is WHY in the world did Kazuya not kill the fucker in the first place. I could understand Father, basically going on what Mom told us about him and his encounter with Heihachi at the fourth tournament, but I haven't the foggiest clue to why Kazuya would let him live. _**

****

**_ If you haven't figured it out already, my name is Jyn. Well my full name would be something like Vincent Jyn Doo San Kazama…. If you put it technically. We… as in my twin brother, Kazaa, and I, have black hair. Exactly like our father, bangs and all, once again, according to what our Mother told us. Well, except for the strange part on the right side of our bangs. She also said that he have his 'deep brown mahogany eyes' as she called them. It hadn't been but a while, maybe two years since we dyed our bangs the bright red color of our Mother's hair in honor of her. Only a year before that she was taken from us in our desert home outside the small village of Ch'ongsan. That's right. We lived in the middle of the desert. !! How Heihachi and those Tekken-shu found us I haven't a clue to that either. --;_**

****

**_ So I'll go over a few things for you to know. Of course If you're smart you would have known that our Mom's name is Kaziya Doo San and our Father's name was Jin Kazama, from reading the books we wrote on what Mom told us and how we think everything happened. Of course Denise never really showed up much and she never really played a big part in the story except for her er…. Undying love for our Uncle Hwoarang. But on the contrary, she played a huge part. We just don't know much about her. ;; Go figure. Well, she WAS a cop for all I know and she was after Mom but I think she quit that job and went to live with uncle Hwoarang._**

****

**_ Eh? As for Uncle Hwoarang, he disowned Mom in a way ;; She left Hwoarang and the whole family behind because she didn't think that she and our Father were going to be accepted. But I think there's another reason to why she left. But for now I'll just say that Uncle Hwoarang doesn't even know that we exist. Which in my opinion that's a good thing. ;;_**

****

**_ Enough about the family. Kazaa and I are sitting here in P'yongyang, the capital of North Korea. Waiting. Waiting. It's boring. It's about well, er… 4:30 A.M. in the frigging morning and we're waiting for the 5:00 plane in the airport. We're headed out to Hiroshima, Japan then of course we don't have enough money to get on a plane to go to Tokyo, and so we're probably going to walk. I don't think it'll be hard for us, since we've had two years of waiting for some sign that we can 'accidentally' meet Kazama Jin. 'Cause… we're uh… Not really accustomed to walking up to his house and going, "Hi! We're you're twin sons! How do you know? 'Cause we look like you! Har har." Right. Whatever._**

****

**_ Of course we'd be fine off in Japan. The only way we know how to get money is by playing guitar or street fighting. Neither of us like to street fight. It's dishonorable. But Mom taught us five different languages, not that we're any good at it ('cause we're not ;;) But we're literate, so you can kinda understand us I suppose. But we're survivors. We learn quickly and we think on our feet. This is actually a good thing at Tae Kwon Do. Er…. At least Grandpa Baek's art of Tae Kwon Do. We've also been on the run since Heihachi's men killed Mom and now they're after us. So if you put it all together, we speak five languages, we know how to fight, we know how to sneak, and we play guitar for money._**

****

**_ That's us in a nutshell really. Unless you wanna get down to the nitty gritty, but I don't feel like it. It's too early. As soon as we get on that plane, I'm going to sleep. The Fifth Tournament can wait._**

****

**_ -Jyn_**


	2. Kazaa 2

Chapter 2:

Kazaa

**_ Hi there! Well, Jyn already introduced me in his Entry but I'm Virgil Kazaa Doo San Kazama. Now it's about 5: 20 and we're on the plane. Somehow I can't sleep. Usually we're alike in everything we do. And we love it. XDDDD We love confusing everybody. It's fun. One day I'll be him and the next I'll be me and we switch up on people all the time. It's hilarious._**

****

**_ Mom… I miss her so much. Jyn and I cried for hours after we ran and found a hiding place beneath the streets of Ch'ongsan the village/town/city that was about six to seven miles from our house out in the desert. It was a little small but it was a refugee hiding houses. The ones we used to hear about from Mom through the stories. She told us they were used for the South Korean soldiers when South Korea retaliated against the North Korean forces. But we didn't care anymore. It's been about three years of running from Heihachi and his Tekken-shu but I think we're good hiders. Maybe we got it from Dad._**

****

**_ I don't think that Uncle Hwoarang NOT knowing we exist is actually a bad thing. Mom never kept in touch with Uncle Hwoarang from what we knew and he doesn't know we're alive but that'd probably give him another reason as to disown Mom. Because she birthed Kazama Jin's children, not because of that but because she, didn't tell him. So I think we're probably in for a lot of explaining and a lot of rude disownment because of our blood. ;; I hate people who hate someone because of what their family did or what race they are. Grrr….. ;;;_**

****

**_ Jyn's fast asleep. I wish I could sleep but I'd probably be better off making sure on one steals from us. I mean we don't have much. Just one extra pair of clothes for each of us (besides the ones we have on), our training uniforms, two knives, some money, Mom's old laptop (this one duh! XDDD;;) , and two guitars. Acoustic of course. To play on the streets and get money from people who notice. Other than that there's street fighting as Jyn mentioned in his entry. But we both agree that would be on days that no one throws us enough money and it's a last resort. --;_**

****

**_ We played our songs on the street in P'yongyang for about a year, and we're pretty known around there. So making money in P'yongyang isn't a problem. Sometimes we like to sing to our songs and that's when we get the most I think. Sometimes we get Won, sometimes we get Yen, sometimes American Dollars from the American soldiers or the tourists, and once I think we got a few Pesos from a Mexican! XDDDD We thought that was hilarious. But that's all back in P'yongyang now._**

****

**_ We're now crossing over the Japan Sea. It's beautiful in the sunrise. Wow. Now I see why Japan's called 'The Land of the Rising Sun'. XD ;; Hiroshima's waiting just on the other side. It's actually happening. We're actually going to the tournament. It's exciting!! :D :D :D :D_**

****

**_ But it's also so almost scary in a way. I mean…. We finally get to meet our Dad. And Kazuya! And Denise and Uncle Hwoarang!! I wonder if we have cousins? :3 ….. They probably won't accept us, but in the end we can say we tried, and that is the most important thing of all I think._**

****

**_ Then we can finally end all of this by killing that old fucker off. Mom always said 'If you're gonna go out, go out with a bang'. Just think though…. We're on our way, and we'll finish this, acceptance or no acceptance. I think that's what Mom woulda wanted._**

****

****

**_ -Kazaa_**


	3. Jyn 3

Chapter 3:

Jyn

****

**_ You know I would have never thought Japan could have been this filled with so many people! Geez. It's hard for Kazaa and me to think. But it's not as bad considering we've been to Seoul and it's just as packed._**

Jyn looked around at all of the passing people and glanced at his twin brother who had just sat down to drink his orange juice in the Japanese Mc Donald's.

"What is it, Jyn?" His brother's voice came over the table to him. He blinked.

"……. Nothing…. I was just wondering… How are we gonna catch up with you know…" He gave a puzzled and confused look to Kazaa.

"Hmmmm….. That's a good question."

"Eh, I'll just cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Brother, maybe we should think this out first…"

"Kazaa, we don't know how he's gonna act. Him or Uncle Hwoarang."

"Yeah, and that's why we should consider every possibi-" Jyn rolled his eyes and Kazaa sighed, "Jyn.."

"Hmm?" He looked at Kazaa, "Yes?"

"You really need to calm down before you get us both killed by our own father." Jyn shot him a look and replied,

"It's not like planning always works. What are you gonna do when something unexpected happens and you precious plan falls apart? Then what, huh?" Kazaa sighed and slurped the now warm orange juice.

"Hey, all I'm saying is that maybe we shouldn't rush this, you know? And besides always jumping before you know the distance you have to jump, doesn't work either."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Jyn looked past the people and out the window at the redheaded kid staring at them. He sneered and stuck his tongue out at the red headed boy. The boy looked taken aback but his brow furrowed and he spit out his tongue back at the boys. Kazaa laughed at Jyn and the boy, grasped Jyn about the wrist and started out the door, orange juice and laptop in hand. Kazaa made his way about four steps before the kid stopped them. Jyn and Kazaa exchanged looks before waving to the boy.

He went to speak but a loud, deep voice called out is name. The boy turned around and as soon as a tall, redheaded, built man came into view, Kazaa and Jyn's eyes sprang open all the way in part fear part surprise. The Korean man caught a glimpse of the boys' looks and when they exchanged looks. The words 'Kaziya and Jin' slipped softly form his lips. The boys, seeing the look in who they perceived to be their uncle's eyes, turned to run but were lifted up off of the ground by the scruff of their shirts. Jyn froze and Kazaa slurped his orange juice. The tall man set them on their feet but turned them to face him and didn't let go.

"Where is your mother? Little boys shouldn't be alone here." Jyn looked panic-like at Kazaa, who put one of his hands in his pockets, slurped orange juice with the other, and had a bored I-told-you-so kind of look on his face. The man raised his eyebrow. Jyn looked fretfully at Kazaa, who replied in a sing-song Korean sentence, closing his eyes as if reciting something,

"Oh but dear brother, you were the one to rush into things. What is it that stops you now?" Kazaa acted dramatically by putting his hand over his head as if he were to faint and waving his orange juice around. Jyn sweat dropped and looked at the ground. He then glanced at Kazaa who flashed him an evil grin and a know-it-all angelic-like look. He growled and crossed his arms making him look even more like a mini Jin with red bangs. Jyn looked away, Kazaa resumed his bored look, and the man saw it all and laughed involuntarily at the two, while the redheaded boy looked dumbfounded. The man calmed down and looked at the twins. Kazaa sighed at Jyn and looked up at their Korean superior.

"Han yo seo." For a slight moment the red headed man looked surprised.

"You are…. HIS children aren't you?" Kazaa blinked, said nothing but nodded. Jyn refused to look him in the eyes and kept his glance to the ground. For a slight moment everything seemed quiet. He gently let them go and neither one of them ran. He stood straight and stared down at them. "You know the danger which is here." Kazaa nodded. "Then you know who I am and how I feel."

"Of course….. Un- may I call you 'Uncle'?" He frowned but responded,

"Though this is unnerving, I can't let you walk around showing your roots. It's too dangerous." Of all his knowledge, Kazaa got a puzzled look on his face. The man sighed, "Come. We talk at my home." Kazaa nodded and grabbed Jyn by his guitar strap that tied the instrument and its case to him. The twins followed Hwoarang and his son and still felt a bit uneasy.


	4. Kazaa 4

Chapter 4:

Kazaa

Hwoarang's thoughts floated up like bubbles, but slipped from him like snakes. His emotions were confusing him as he thought more and more about the twins following him. He paused at the front door and breathed deeply as he turned the knob.

"Denise! I'm home!" Hwoarang said, his voice carrying through the large living room.

"Already? I thought you two would have been out long.... er..." She walked from the kitchen and stopped, looking at the two young twins. "Who are your friends Sean?"

"They're not my friends." The boy sneered and stuck his nose in the air. Kazaa's face softened in disappointment and grabbed his brother, whose face was full of anger and who had almost lunged at the other boy.

"Snob..." Jyn mumbled. Kazaa elbowed him. Hwoarang's eyes narrowed at the boy but he did nothing.

"Denise. Take a good look." The woman looked at him strangely.

"At what?"

"These two. What else?" Hwoarang slapped his forehead. She thought for a moment and gazed,

"What's wrong with them?"

"...." He gave her the most stupid look he could muster. "Who do they look like?"

"Jin." She answered simply. Kazaa's eyes widened.

"You know our father?!" Hwoarang looked at the boy.

"You don't live with him?"

"Well, ... er... no... See..." Kazaa looked at the ground, not knowing what to say.

"That's why we're here." Jyn sighed, sounding annoyed.

"... Kaziya." Denise's words slipped from her as they did from Hwoarang. Hwoarang nodded. Kazaa mentally kicked himself for letting his mouth run before he loaded his brain.

"Um... Mr.-"

"Let's get to the point shall we?" Hwoarang turned his cold stare to the boys. "Where's your mother?"

"Well, um... She-"

"Well, what?!" Hwoarang screamed at Kazaa.

"You see she-"

"Don't tell me she left you! Of all the-"

"SHUT UP!" Jyn screamed back at the tall redheaded man, stepping in front of Kazaa. Hwoarang's anger grew but before he opened his mouth to put the boy in his place, Jyn's brow furrowed, "You have no right to beat down Virgil! I will NOT stand for it! Not even in YOUR home!" The boy waited, his anger growing intensely. Hwoarang went for the boy's shirt and grabbed him up off his feet to face him, eye-to-eye. Jyn, remained the same. He showed no fear and his face was that of a true Mishima. "You won't break me. Because you can't." Jyn sneered. Hwoarang had had about enough and pulled his fist back. Denise jumped and grabbed Hwoarang, making him drop the boy and she pulled him back away from them. Jyn lunged for Hwoarang but Kazaa held him back. Jyn growled. Sean lunged for Jyn, his leg ready to kick. Jyn used his brother and threw up both of his legs, kicking Sean with the left and sending him into the coffee table.

"JYN!" Kazaa pulled him back, "What the hell did you do THAT for?!"

"What does it look like!? He came at me!" Jyn persisted. By now Hwoarang was calmed down, and he tried to hold himself back. Kazaa looked at Denise,

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Bailey, Please forgive my brother. He... He only meant to-"

"I know. Don't worry about it." She picked up Sean and looked at the bruise on the side of his face. Kazaa let Jyn go and Jyn crossed his arms.

"Say you're sorry, Jyn." Jyn gave him a stupid look. "I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Enough games, Jyn. Say you're sorry."

"You deserved it." Jyn sneered at the redheaded boy. Kazaa smacked him over the head. Denise shook her head and pointed up stairs.

"Go to your room, Sean. I'll deal with you in a moment. And don't touch anything!" Sean's gaze fell to the floor as he traveled upstairs.

"Mrs. Denise, I apologize for my brother-"

"Don't worry about it. Sean shouldn't have attacked him." Kazaa sighed,

"I think... I think we'd better go." Kazaa took his brother's wrist and turned to the door.

"I'm not going to ask you to stay here, boys. Because I know what will happen." Kazaa turned around to Denise and she continued, "But you're still little boys. Here. This is Lei Wulong, my partner. Tell him I sent you and wanted to know if he would take care for you two until you find your father." Kazaa took the piece of paper and bowed, "Thank you so much." The then nodded to Hwoarang and lead Jyn out the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

**_ Well, today was intresting. We finally met our Uncle, though I'm not sure that was such a good thing. Aunt Denise is very understanding. or at least this is how she seems to me. I like her. And Sean, well, he couldn't be more like his dad. or could he?_**

****

**_ Jyn... He held him self well. Though I would have rather him not have done what he did. Though, I'm sure for once, he had thought through his actions. I'm proud of him. He never hit Uncle Hwoarang. he hit Sean though, but if he hadn't... Sean would have probably pumbled him. With is father technique of course._**

Kazaa looked up at Jyn who remained quiet at the other side of the table in the coffee house. He stared at his soda, then sipped it. This had been repeated for over an hour and now the streetlights were staring to come on.

"Vincent." Jyn looked up at Kazaa. "I think we should go and find Officer Wulong before it gets any darker." Jyn looked back at his soda.

"Lead the way." The two took their guitars, the laptop, and headed out the door.


	5. Jyn 5

Chapter 5:

Jyn

The darkness had fallen and streetlights began to flicker on. The two boys walked down the Tokyo streets looking for the Police Department. Jyn kept quiet and Kazaa tried to keep his hopes up. Now and then they would pass a group of two or three people, who would abruptly stop talking and watch the boys closely. This angered Jyn, but he said nothing as Kazaa kept walking.

"Vincent look." Jyn stopped at Kazaa's words and looked in the direction Kazaa faced. The boys looked up at the bright Police station. It was certainly the headquarters. It had to be. "Come on. Officer Wulong has to be in there." The twins made their way through the front doors of the station and walked up to the receptionist. "Um… Excuse me Miss, but could you tell us if Officer Wulong is here?" The woman looked up, her eyes widening a bit and her mouth open to speak. She quickly answered,

"Yes, he is here. What can I do for you boys? Is something wrong?"

"We would…. Like to see him if it is possible." Kazaa said nervously. The receptionist smiled best she could.

"Oh I don't think it would be a problem." She picked up the phone and dialed to his office somewhere up stairs.

"Wulong." The voice answered.

"Mr. Wulong, you have two visitors. They would like to speak with you."

"Who?"

"Two boys, Sir."

"Mrs. Denise sent us." Kazaa said.

"Ah, Mrs. Denise sent them here for you."

"Oh. Well, then send them up."

"Thank you,"

"Thank you." The woman hung up after that and looked up,

"Third floor, fifth on the right." She handed them each a pen and a name tag. "Here you go. Just write your name on it and head on up."

"Thank you." Kazaa bowed and the two walked to the elevator.

…………………………………………………………………………….

"Denise, are you sure about sending them to Lei?" Hwoarang's voice seemed a bit agitated. "Because you know how he is about the Mishimas and Kazi."

"Hwoa. They are little boys. He can understand that."

"Yeah but-"

"No 'buts' Hwoarang. He will help them. And if he can't he'll send them somewhere safe. Far from here and you know it."

"I wonder why they came here though. If Kazi is missing, then what of Kazama? I mean, she wouldn't abandon her children like that. Even if they are part Mishima."

"And part Kazama." Denise corrected him, picking up dirty clothes from the bedroom floor and tossing them in the basket.

"But still." Hwoarang persisted.

"Hwoa. I think they might have come here for Jin."

"What makes you say that?" Hwoarang cocked an eyebrow at her, his red hair swaying slightly. She stopped and stood up straight.

"Well, they said they didn't live with him, and they didn't say where Kazi was. Plus they were alone when you found them. Kazi is reckless but she wouldn't let them roam the streets alone, you know that." Hwoarang though for a moment the replied,

"I guess but if that's all true…. Then… Something must have happened to Kazi and she sent them to Jin."

"Or worse."

"Kazuya." Hwoarang looked up finishing Denise's sentence.

"You know she had admiration for the man."

"I don't see why." Hwoarang pouted slightly, just thinking of it made him sick.

"Well, I don't either but you know for a fact even if something were to happen to her she would NEVER send them to Heihachi."

"True." An awkward silence fell between them. Hwoarang's mind seemed to be clouded in mist.

"Hwoa."

"Yeah?"

"Can you feel her?"

"…" The redhead flopped back onto the bed, looking at the ceiling. "Yeah. Somewhat. I wish… I wish she wouldn't have left. Then maybe things would have come out better."

"Yeah, I guess since we found out it was all another demonic trick." Hwoarang nodded at her reminiscence. Denise was quiet but began to pick up again. The Korean sat up and looked out the window, staring at nothing in particular.


	6. Kazaa 6

Chapter 6:

Kazaa

"Brother hurry or we're gonna be late!" Kazaa sped down the hallway and turned to look at his twin. The latter rebutted,

"Late? He's not going anywhere." Jyn shuffled along, rolling his eyes. Kazaa grasped him by the wrist and drug him hurriedly to the office. Kazaa stopped before the door and knocked.

"Come in." A man's voice replied. Jyn then proceeded to follow his brother into the cop's office. As the two boys came into the man's sight, he froze. Shaking it off quickly, he stood. "I'm Wulong, Lei, and you two might be?"

"I'm Kazaa and this is my twin brother-"

"Jyn." The one closest to the door answered and folded his arms. Lei frowned but only for a second.

"Well! What brings you here?" The cop tried a cheerful tone on the children. "You said Miss Denise send you."

"Well actually yes she did, sir." Kazaa replied. "Jyn and her son, didn't exactly get along and well... she.. we didn't want to cause anymore trouble."

"Hmmm..." The cop gestured to the two seats and took his own behind the desk. "So, you want to find someone who will take care of you?" Kazaa, who had taken a seat, looked warily at Jyn, who was still standing, before answering.

"We want to find our father, Kazama, Jin." The name abruptly clicked in the cop's mind, sending images of the teenaged high school Jin through his mind. He waited for a moment, thinking that the Japanese had to be alive to have children at their ages. Then his mind began to wonder if he was indeed just like his father, Kazuya.

"I don't know where Kazama, Jin is. But if he is alive, I guarantee you, he will be at the tournament." A pause went through the air and before Jyn could even make a smart comment, he continued, "It starts tomorrow. You can stay with a friend of mine until it is over with and then wait for him to come back." Lei scribbled something on a sheet of paper and handed it to the boy sitting. "He's going to the tournament too, but he has a roommate that will help you when he isn't there."

"Arigato, Wulong-san." Kazaa jumped up and bowed quickly. The older man just shrugged. With a bounce, Kazaa turned and headed out into the lobby with Jyn, who was less than happy with the situation.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hmmmm... Says this is the place. Doesn't look Japanese." Kazaa scratched the back of his head and yawned in the streetlight. Jyn shrugged.

"Probably American." Kazaa bounced up the stairs and rang the doorbell before Jyn could blink. As the door opened, Jyn came up behind his brother.

"Hello?" The tall blonde American looked at the two boys strangely at first. "You must be the kids Wulong sent." Kazaa blinked,

"How-"

"Called after ya left, I su'pose."

"Um. I'm Kazaa and this is Jyn-"

"Why don'' you two come in." The two of them sure did remind the American of two people, one he would have rather not thought of and the other whom everyone missed dearly. The two looked at each other and entered the American house-like apartment. Voices were heard in the background and the living room was warm and bright. They followed the blonde into the kitchen where two Chinese men sat playing board games and arguing over who got what points. "Marshall, these the two Wulong sent."

"Hey!"

"How ya doin'?" The younger of the two Chinese men waved, "You two hungry? You look like sticks!"

"Hey hey, Forest. Cut it out. And your names would be?" he turned his attention to the twins who in turn introduced themselves.

"I see. Hmmm.." Marshall leaned back, "Interesting. Oh, I'm Law, Marshall and this is my son, Forest." The younger waved.

"Are you two hungry?" Kazaa blinked,

"No sir. Um... Would it be too much to ask for a shower and some sleep?"

"Not at all! Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is." Forest jumped from his seat and led the two down the hallway.

"..."

"It's another generation."

"Kazuya and Jun-san."

"Poor kids. Damn Mishimas."

"Calm down, Paul. Kazuya's in the tournament tomorrow. You'll get your chance."

"Yeah, I will." The blonde balled up one fist and shook it slightly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You shoulda known they were gonna sneak out and come anyway, Paul." The American gawked at the Chinese man and sighed.

"Dammit." The two friends had seen the twins on the tournament grounds just five minutes ago even when he had told them to stay in the house with Forest. "Mishimas." He scoffed.

"Can't be that bad. I mean if they entered the tournament, then you should be worried."

"It's still dangerous for children around here."

"Can't help it now. I lost 'em." Paul sighed at Marshall's comment and shuffled along.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hurry or they'll catch us!" Kazaa pulled Jyn over the fence and stumbled backwards into the grass. "We should be able to find father here somewhere."

"If we don't get killed first."

"Stop being pessimistic, Jyn."

"I can't help it. This place sucks." Jyn pouted and kicked the dirt.

"Just come on, we have to find him somewhere."

"You sure we should interfere with him in the middle of the tournament, wouldn't that like traumatize him or something like that?"

"You might be right but... We've come this far!"

"Yeah well, what if he isn't what mom said he was? What if-"

"..."

"..."

"If?" Kazaa waited only getting a stare from Jyn and a point from the twin's finger. He turned and his mouth gaped.

"Holy sh-"


	7. Jyn 7

Chapter 7:

Jyn

"Well if you wouldn't have been so intent on knowing what I had to say, we wouldn't be here now would we!"

"Dammit, Jyn would you stop being pessimistic. It's not ALL my fault!"

"Oh, HO. Right. Sure. Put the blame on me. I was trying to warn you!"

"Please, like you could ever notice things past wanting to beat the crap out of people." They had been arguing for the last hour and it was really starting to wear on Kazuya's nerves. He began to even wonder if they had the gene in them like their father.

"Kazaa you REALLY need to shut up."

"... Sure. You're the one who always does the talking RIGHT?"

"I'm serious, Kazaa."

"So am I. I'm tired of you trying to walk all over me. What the fuck is your problem!"

"What the hell are you talking about! I'm not 'walking all over you', it's your fault we're in this."

"My fault?"

"Yes your fault!" Jyn snapped. Kazuya massaged his left temple and clicked his tongue. This was so not worth it.

/... Throw 'em off the top floor./

'You wish'

/... No seriously./

'I should'

"DAMMIT KAZAA! It's all YOUR FAULT."

"SHUT UP YOU SELFCENTERED-" Kazaa fell backwards in the chair that he was tied to and looked up after the harsh fall. Kazuya frowned at him and Jyn fell silent... for once.

"Sir?" One of the guards spoke up, asking Kazuya what they needed to do.

"Keep them here. I don't want any interference in the tournament." He turned and left the room, taking with him, two guards and leaving one in the room and two outside the door. Kazaa tried to glance at his brother but found it hard to do so. Upon not being able to see his brother, he began to look about the room for some sign of escape. A small window to the right, very high up on the wall, and the guard was standing there too. The door to his left and two guards outside of the door. But he wasn't sure about that. It had been an assumption. It was going to take more than his brains to get out of this one and Jyn's attitude surely hadn't settled from the on going argument from earlier.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"What do you mean you lost them?" Denise squeaked. "They could be hurt! or or or-"

"Denise. Calm down. They're probably off causing trouble like Kazama used to do." Hwoarang waved it off and Paul scratched the back of his head.

"Guess I should have kept them with me." Lei sighed.

"No it's not your fault Lei, I'm sure you were doing the best you could."

"Damn those Mishimas! If it wasn't for them, I'd be the champ by now!" Paul received a glare from Denise, Lei, and Marshall at the same time. "Oh, and uh.. The kids wouldn't be in danger." A sigh escaped Marshall.

"I suppose we should start looking for them..."

"The tournament's starting soon and you'll forfeit your fights by default if you're not there... I'll search for them." Denise declared.

"Not alone. What if the Mishima's do have them? ... I think Forest will go with you."

"What? but-" Forest looked exasperated.

"No 'but's I'm serious. You should have been helping us look after them. They're only kids after all." Marshall turned his attention to the entrance to the Mishima tournament grounds. "Who knows where they are."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Jyn."

"MMmmmnn."

"Jyn."

"GRrrmmmn."

"Jyn, this is no time to be sleeping!" Kazaa whispered harshly. Jyn opened his eyes in the dark room and focused on his brother, who was still lying on the floor in the chair.

"What?" he frowned.

"There aren't any cameras..."

"So?"

"Threaten the guard." Kazaa tried to turn in the chair with no avail. Jyn raised an eyebrow.

"Odd request."

"Please, just do it Jyn." Jyn frowned at Kazaa's voice but turned to the guard.

"Hey, gramps. You always wear your underwear on the outside?" He taunted, referring to the guard's armored uniform. No response. "You think you're all bad don't you." Jyn taunted. "Even that crack head of a boss of yours, you know, the spiky haired retard? He thinks he's so cool... Kidnapping kids like us. Boy, I bet the only reason you have us tied up is 'cause you couldn't take us. Ha! You couldn't take me! Even Kazaa could wipe the floor with your head!" No response.

"I think it's a hologram." Kazaa said, this time in normal tone tossing his shoe at the guard with his foot. The shoe flew through the illusion and hit the wall with a thud.

"What makes you think that?" Jyn scowled. Kazaa sat up and scratched his head.

"Cause he didn't respond. You'd think they'd be loyal, you know? And my shoe just went through his bladder and hit the wall clean." Jyn gawked at his brother.

"YOU- You've been untied this whole time and you didn't tell me!" Jyn thrashed in the chair. Kazaa yawned.

"I wanted to make sure it was a hologram. Besides, there's no cameras or wires in here and the guy wasn't responding when I asked him to help me up." Kazaa stood and dusted himself off.

"Get me out."

"That's what he wants us to do. He wants to see if we can escape." Jyn raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that Kazaa?"

"Well, no cameras, an open window, a hologram of a soldier, and the door didn't lock when he left."

"..."

"You know you love me."

"... Untie me. We're getting out of here."

"No, I hardly think we're getting out. He said something about 'interfering with the tournament'. If he took us, then it must have something to do with Dad."

"..."

"Which means, whatever he's going to do to Dad in the tournament, then he doesn't want us to be in the way." Kazaa explained, looking out the window in the door and ducking as people walked by. "But I don't know what's so special about us... Maybe he just doesn't want us in the way. I wonder what he wants with Dad... And to do that, we're going to have to stay here."

"... So, you wanna stay here to save our dad?"

"Not specifically. If I've done my homework, and I always do-"

"Tell me about it..." Jyn mumbled.

"The tournament lasts a few days at the least. If you're going through hell,"

"Keep going, yeah, yeah. So you.. Wait! You're not serious! This place is crawling with those Tekken-shu thingies and warmongers! And it's safe to say, even the two of us can't even begin to imagine what it'd be like trying to get into the main central computers and looking up what's hidden just to find out what's really going on so we can save dad-..." Jyn stopped in realization and frowned.

"I love it when you think, Jyn." Kazaa laughed and untied the ropes.

"There's no way-"

"There is, but you won't like it." Kazaa grinned and looked out the door window again.


	8. Kazaa 8

Chapter 8:

Kazaa

'Come on, Jyn, just a little more….' Kazaa waited for the sound. Finally, a faint click. 'Yes!' Kazaa rushed down the hall, looking for any activity. The cameras were still working, but the guards were knocked out… all sixteen of them. Kazaa began to hope all of them wouldn't wake up at the same time. Jyn dropped silently from the ventilation shaft and with a shake of the hand signaled Kazaa. They traded jobs and Kazaa got the door open, using the card key.

Once inside, Jyn locked the door and fiddled with the stolen Beretta he'd confiscated from a nearby guard. Kazaa raced across the room, clicking on the central computer.

"We haven't got time. They'll be on to us in a moment."

"Surprised they already aren't." Jyn replied. The quiet tapping and the running machine was all that was heard.

"Just a little more…" Kazaa whispered. After a few moments, he felt like his heart had stopped. "No.. This.. This can't be right…"

"What is it?" Jyn took a few steps and the lights flashed. Sirens screamed and guards were pounding on the door. Jyn readied the gun and Kazaa stood up. "You didn't have an escape plan did you?" Kazaa looked at him and frowned. He knew he had forgotten something. At that moment, the door burst open into pieces and guard filled the room. The click of guns was every where and Jyn could hear Kazaa's deep breathing. They knew what was coming next.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"I searched for them everywhere." Denise sighed. It was going to be a long day, and yet somehow she felt that time was running out. But for what? What was it that made her feel so uneasy? A flash of blue and gold glided from the corner of her eye catching her attention. Jin. He looked so… young. All these years had passed and looking at him made every woman's emotions flare up with envy. Denise stopped. That was it. She'd tell Jin about the kids. He'd know! Getting a sudden burst of courage, she jumped up and dusting her pants off, cried out, "Hey! Jin!" No response. Typical of the quiet Japanese. "Kazama, Jin!" She ran to him. The tall man turned and looked down at the woman. "It's me. Don't you recognize me?" A pause.

"Denise?"

"Yeah! Hey long time no see…" Her voiced trailed off. His eyes were different… He was still mourning Kazi. "Oh, hey look, I've got something really important to tell you… You see, I saw these kids earlier, and-"

"……"

"Jin, they look a lot like you…."

"Perhaps they are Kazuya's whore's children." Venom. Ouch. He turned walking faster away, making the woman practically run to keep up.

"No, Jin they were looking for someone-"

"Aren't we all?"

"Jin, they were looking for you!" He stopped. "Oh, thank the Lord." Denise tried to catch her breath. There was a cold feeling that crept into her stomach. She was losing her courage, and fast. Jin was silent. Denise searched for the words; her mind went blank.

"K…Kaziya?" It was so softly spoken, Denise thought she had imagined it. But when he turned to look at her, she knew right away. Nodding, she had broken his heart all over again, but she had to do it. Someone had to say it.

"They're looking for you, and something's happened to Kazi. Hwoarang knew-"

"What?" Denise had forgotten how sharply Jin's words could cut.

"He thought that you-"

"Why didn't she tell me?"  
"-had left her when you-"

"How could I have been-"

"-found out that she was-"  
"-so stupid? Kaziya, what in the world-"

"-pregnant. He thought-"

"were you thinking? I can't believe-"

"-that you were turning into Kazuya!" Jin stopped. It seemed everything had. It was all a lie. They all lied. Everyone lied. Hwoarang knew. He didn't say anything to Jin earlier that day. If Hwoarang knew, then Lei knew, and if he knew, then there were bound to be others who had seen the two mysterious children Denise had spoken of. The symbol that looked vaguely familiar, that he had seen on the sidewalk bench near the police station; the girl at the front desk at work commenting on his 'fan club' that had come in to see him; the whispers he had heard down in the lobby of the hotel, they all had something to do with the children. …They had found him, but he was so oblivious, he had failed to notice. Everyone knew. If everyone knew, then so did Kazuya.

"… Kazuya."

"Yeah, Hwoarang thought- Oh, no, you mean?"  
"Kazuya .. has the children. He must have." Jin broke out into a run, Denise, hot behind him.

"Jin, stop and think a minute! You're actin' foolish! Jin, you've got to slow down, Kazuya wants you to go after the children so he can have your… other side!"

"What if they have the curse too? He'll destroy them, take their souls and then everything will be exactly the way it was before."

"I know but you have to think this out, if you don't, Jyn and Kazaa could be killed!" Jin stopped again.

"That's… their names?"

"They're twins. ..Very close twins. Jin, no matter what you think, this was meant to happen. They were meant to happen. And.. though I think Kaziya only did…. Well, I don't think she meant to split the evil up and stretch it out so much that it couldn't reassemble, though if she'd been smarter, maybe, but uh, no. Kazi wasn't all that smart if you catch me." Denise was looking at the man pretty hard, because he sighed.

Sometimes she wondered what went on in his head. She had thought that people like him had to be strong, and they were. So much was riding on them. So much had been riding on Kazi. What did she know that they hadn't? That was the problem. Denise couldn't figure out if what Kazi did was an act of cowardice, sly conspiracy, or selfish act of lust. Those kids meant one thing to her generation: the future.


	9. Jyn 9

Chapter 9:

Jyn

Cold. Wet. Green? Jyn's eyes shot open then slammed closed from the sting. He was immersed in water… or something like it. Breathing… how was he breathing.. unless… His eyes shot open again, and eventually gained adaptation to the liquid stinging his eyes. He was in a tube. 'Damn. … Virgil!' Jyn twisted and turned, seeing his twin unconscious in the next tube over. He thrashed and pulled at the cords. Tapping? Someone was tapping! Jyn froze. That boy. That redhead was hanging upside down in front of his confinement. The boy sighed, and gave him the 'quiet' sign, putting a finger over his lips.

Jumping down, the boy looked around silently for a few moments, finding what seemed to be a computer keyboard, the boy pushed a few buttons. After a second, the green liquid began to drain and Jyn found himself coughing. The wires retreated and the tube opened quietly. Jyn, on the other hand, fell out head first onto the floor.

"Here. You'll be needin' some of these." The redheaded eleven year old threw what seemed to be scrub pants at his naked friend. Jyn wondered what he was doing to help them… What was his name again? Oh yeah, Sean or something that American-ish. He slipped the pants on without a word and searched for another pair as Sean deactivated Kazaa's tube. Once Sean pulled the unconscious twin out, Jyn dressed him and looked at the door, listening for anything suspicious.

"What's going on?" He heard his voice croak and his eyes were a bit out of focus. Something wasn't right.

"I followed you. Knew you were up to nothing good. Then you're old man sacked you, threw you in tubes." Sean scoffed. "I hate Mishimas more than anything, but I couldn't help but get you out. … It's just sick. Throwing your own grand kids in test tubes."

"So it's not that you hate us less, you just hate Kazuya more."

"Damn right."

"No truce?"

"No truce. Temp. group fighting?"

"Temporary group fighting. Agreed?"  
"Agreed." Sean replied. Jyn studied him for a moment then tried to wake Kazaa, with no avail.

"He's out cold." Sean knew what Jyn meant. It meant a more complicated escape. Jyn pulled his twin onto his back and tied Kazaa's arms and legs around himself with rope.

"I know a way out, follow me." Sean ran off, sprinting quietly. Normally, the rash and brazen Jyn wouldn't have taken liking to the thought of following someone else, but his brother was unconscious, and his life was in Jyn's hands. 'I'm doing it for Kazaa.' It took them approximately thirty minutes and five near-captures just to make it out to the Mishima's gardens. By then, the sirens were sounding once again, and minions of the dark family were swarming by the minute. Two eleven year olds and one out of commission against hundreds of soldiers wasn't a good omen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"That's one down."

"Five." Jin stated; four guards falling to the floor either unconscious or dead. He couldn't tell which at the moment. Denise scanned the room, clearing it. Gun in hand, she carefully stepped over the puddles of green liquid on the floor. "They were here?"

".. In the tubes." Jin turned his gaze sharply to his dark skinned friend. "They were doing tests." She held up random bunches of papers scribbled with numerous markings and items. Jin looked around.

"Someone else was here. They couldn't have gotten out by themselves."

"Who do you think helped them?"

"I don't know." Sirens sounded. "Troops. They're coming. We need to hurry." Jin followed Denise back the way they came and through the air way. They dropped off near the outskirts of the fortress and the guards were hot on their trails. Running through the crack in the fortress wall, Denise found her way through the fortress walls that seemed like never ending hallways and stairwells. Jin followed her, both fighting off gunfire and combat assaults. Ducking into a room, barricading the door and escaping through the ventilation chambers, Denise and Jin reached the top of the walls.

"The kids probably took to the sewers-"

"We'll take the streets. Look." Denise pointed to the gunfire about a hundred meters from the garden exits. Jin growled under his breath and took off, Denise at his heels when they heard guards coming for them. The two jumped to the ground on the other side, and assaulted the drivers of a Mishima vehicle, stealing it in the process and heading for the garden gates. Jin swerved through the trees and grass. Bullets grazed the Jeep and ricocheted off of the metal. Denise shot back, taking out the wheel on one truck, and the driver of the other. Someone's dad probably just died. She reloaded and ducking behind the front seat, she shot back against the onslaught. Arriving near the garden gates, the forest inside was dark and bleak. They were gone. Either captured again, or being chased through the sewers that had been connected to the well found in the west side of the garden. Jin hoped for the second.

Not wanting to endanger the kids further, Jin swerved around, heading straight for the other truck. "Hold on." Denise ducked beneath the seat on the floorboard as Jin sped up, ramming the Jeep into the other truck, running over it and flipping once. He slammed it into second gear and kept driving after the roll. Denise climbed back into the seat and watched for any other attackers, obviously shaken by the rash action the quiet, gentle Jin had displayed. Jin sped up and hoped to get to the city before the twins did. Maybe they'd be able to intercept the guards and throw Kazuya in jail or put him on death row. Not likely, but Jin hoped he could dream.


End file.
